It wasn't Working
by KAPP4945
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to let go... and sometimes that can be the wrong choice.
**XxX**

They wanted to be together for as long as they could remember, afraid to hold hands, afraid to show each other off. People would whisper about them behind their backs. It would range from horrible names; saying that she was easy and that is why he hangs out with her, for an easy lay, to some rare sweet comments saying that; they would be adorable together... perfect. But by all means they were never perfect and they knew that.

Through all of the small arguments and stupid comments made to each other, unnecessary, although said, the one constant would be that they would always get through it, never _once_ leaving the others side. Individually they knew that they we never perfect, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

If it was possible he would have give her the moon, and she in return would have given him the stars, but instead they showed their love through the hidden kisses away from prying eyes, filled with love and adoration, and small presents that may not be expensive but worth more then any diamond ring or necklace could ever be. They were priceless.

Of course it would have only be a matter of time before others found out. No one took it very lightly like they hoped. Deep down they knew that this reaction is deserving for a _scandal_ as big as this one. The poor girl in a relationship with the rich son. It was unheard of.

The whispers increased as did the torment. The pain increased each day they went to school from their peers, but it did not relent when they got home. Their families were also against them being together. His parents believing that she was using him for the money and hers believing that she was just a phase to stayed together though, they had each other and that was enough.

Her dad got a job across the country. It wasn't accidental and they knew it. Her family wanted to leave the torment inflicted upon them but lso get him as far as possible away from him. Within the week they had packed up their once cosy home and left the memories, the torment and most importantly him.

Before they had left she went to see him, one last night before the inevitable departure. He gave her a necklace, a remembrance for her. That every time she would get lonely he would be there, right by her heart.

The car ride was painful. As the town got further away, she realised that so did her heart. She left it with him.

Each year it got harder. The arguments increased as did the silences between them, as it could be weeks before they even utter a word to each other. For the first time she didn't believe that they would get through it like they would before the move happened. For the first time she knew that it was only a matter of time.

It was then that she decided that it had to be done. The next time that her phone rung she simply... _let it go_. He got the message soon enough. From the _Babe, you're scaring me_ to _Fine I see how it is_ , she simply messaged back three words.

It was hard for both of them. But each had their own coping mechanism. He threw himself in the family bakery, piled on more work trying to forget by burying himself til he could barely breathe. He liked it better this way. She had a different way. She believed that the sweet release of drugs and alcohol would be enough to forget him. To forget that he was her first everything. That the memories would just eventually fade away. How hard would it be to forget your first love?

It was until she woke up from the bathroom floor (not even in her house) with no memory of the previous night that she realised everything. She didn't want this to be her life any more, trying to forget the one thing that actually felt right.

As soon as she could, she rented a car to drive to the town that in her heart she still calls home.

She drove the familiar road to the bakery. It has been so long that she doesn't even know if he would still be working here. As she gets out of the car she peers in the window and she knows it is lost.

He is just how she remembers him except the more prominent laugh lines around his eyes. _At least he has been happy,_ she thinks. She is about to go in when a women enters from the back-room and greets him with a kiss.

She backs away from the door as if it had burnt her, not believing her eyes. She lets her mind wander back to when they were kids and her parents were adamant that she was a phase to him. She can't believe that he moved on.

Some how their eyes meet. Her eyes start to blur with unshed tears but she can still make out his head shaking and his eyes filled with a look that she has never seen directed at her. Pure anger.

She doesn't even realise that she was backing away until her legs hit her car, and a quick as possible she enters the car ready to leave. She fumbles with the key trying to put it in the slot. Tears rushing down her face, her chest heaving, she finally starts the car. Before she leaves the car park, she grabs the necklace that had been resting there since he placed it on her all of those years ago, and throws it out of the window. She then (as fast as she could) sped out of the carpark.

Only when his girlfriend goes back to the back-room he walks out of the shop to where her car was. _Why did she come back,_ he wonders, _I was just getting over you._ It was only then that he notices the object on the ground. He picks up the necklace, his thumb tracing the bird that he knew Katniss loved. Peeta let out a low chuckle and said the same three words that she messaged him years prior.

 **XxX**

 **Hi**  
 **I hoped that you liked the story. This story I had uploaded here in 2013 and decided I didn't like it so I decided to fix it up and I pretty much changed the entire plot-line... oh well. I hope that you enjoy this story.**

 **Avi-**


End file.
